


One Question

by STARSdidathing



Series: Pokémon AU's - Gotta Write 'Em All [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has an important question to ask his boyfriend.





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! Another pokémon story that has been sitting forever and a day in my "completed works" pile because I wasn't 100% happy with it.
> 
>  _BUT_ I got a pokémon prompt a while back so I figured I should post this before I posted that. So, yes. I hope you like this little fluff fic. 
> 
> (That really only came about because I forgot to give Loki a certain pokémon)

When Loki first met Tony they were in the Safari Zone on Kanto. Tony had been running from an enraged [tauros](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/tauros)and Loki had been dragged into the hurried sprint that ended with them both jumping into a lake and swimming to the other side, leaving the furious pokémon on the other side.

Loki had been beyond irritated, but before he could let loose his anger, the other man had begun apologising, sounding thoroughly embarrassed over what had happened only to quickly get distracted as he began to recount the situation. He’d ended up being chased because he was looking for a [pinser](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pinsir) and wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. 

He was wet, sheepish, rambling, and utterly adorable. He’d also offered to buy Loki a drink to make it up to him and Loki hadn’t been able to refuse. When that drink turned into dinner which turned into an offer to meet up again at the Safari Zone with Tony the next day; Loki couldn’t bring himself to say no.

They ended up spending three days at the Safari Zone as Tony searched for a pinser and Loki attempted to locate a [scyther](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/scyther). They also had dinner every night, introduced each other to their pokémon and being pleasantly surprised to learn that they were both natives of Hoenn.

They got along perfectly and when Loki finally gained his scyther on the early morning of their fourth day together, Loki had been filled with success and glee. Tony had laughed loudly and happily. He'd then thrown himself in Loki's arms and kissed him. Tony had pulled back a moment later, his eyes wide and the start of a stuttered apology and explanation forming. Loki had silenced him by kissing the other man back. Tony had quickly wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and the two of them had kissed liked they never wanted to stop - and in a way, they never did.

They had spent the last three years together, travelling the regions as a couple; training and raising their pokémon. They became a _family_.

Tony was there when Loki learned about his adoption. Loki was there when Tony’s parents had passed away. They'd been together during the evolutions of many of their pokémon and they shared the responsibilities that came with looking after them. Loki had five pokémon and Tony had six. It took patience and effort, but they were in love, they were _happy_ and it was why Loki had organised a trip back to Kanto for some ‘reminiscing’.

They’d been travelling the region for a few weeks and had stopped by Fuchsia City. 

It was a deliberate choice on Loki’s part as Rhodey, Tony’s best friend, had been in Kanto for a gym leader training course. Loki had made sure to arrange for them all to be in the city for a few days. He wanted Rhodey to look after their pokémon for an afternoon so that he and Tony could visit the Safari Zone where they'd first met. When he’d explained to Rhodey _why_ he wanted to go there, the other man had enthusiastically agreed to help.

Tony had been confused by the separation from their pokémon, but he’d still agreed to Loki's suggestion. The only thing that Loki _hadn’t_ been able to anticipate was Tony’s newest pokémon Hathi. He was a young and very needy [phanpy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/phanpy) who didn’t like being away from Tony for long periods. Loki had eventually been forced to let Tony bring the pokémon along. Loki had also brought his [kirlia](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/kirlia), Mirari, in the hopes she could entertain the phanpy.

Unfortunately, it didn’t turn out to be the case.

While they did get into the Safari Zone and while Loki _did_ manage to get them to one of the more beautiful spots--a high hill that looked over the park--the majority of Tony’s attention was on the little phanpy that was squealing and playing. It was also _whining_ when Tony wasn’t doting on the little pokémon.

Normally, Loki didn’t mind Tony’s love and affection for his pokémon. _Normally_ , he found it adorable and he was happy to spend hours playing with their pokémon alongside Tony. But right now, he was growing tense, frustrated, anxious and _hurt_.

His kirlia could sense those emotions coming off him in waves and she brought her hand to carefully touch his arm, looking concerned. Loki could only glance between her and the phanpy with hopeful, pleading eyes. She smiled before lightly patted his arm in sympathy. She delicately made her way over to Tony and his phanpy. It took very little for her to gain the pokémon’s attention and to lightly nudge and influence him into following her to the edge of the nearby trees, leaving Loki and Tony standing on the hilltop as alone as they could possibly be.

Loki’s eyes were on the fields and forests below them. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating. When Tony lightly touched his arm, he jumped. Tony just looked even more concerned. “Loki? Are you okay?”

“Yes, fine,” Loki hurried to say, but Tony’s eyes just narrowed suspiciously, not buying it for a moment.

“You’ve been nervous all afternoon. Hathi’s been all over me and sending you worried looks because of it.” Tony’s hand ran over Loki’s arm, trying to sooth him. “We thought Mirari might be able to calm you down.” Tony was watching him worriedly. “What’s wrong, Lokes?”

Loki let out a sharp, uncomfortable laugh. He also swallowed around a dry throat. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” When Tony went to protest, Loki hurriedly tried to distract him. “Do you remember when we started travelling together? When we started catching pokémon together?”

“...yeah?”

Loki licked his lips. “Do you remember what you said?”

Tony was frowning at him in confusion. “Erm... that was three years ago, Loki?”

“You _said_ ,” Loki persisted, unwilling to be shaken, “that we weren’t gaining pokémon for one anymore, but for two.”

Tony’s eyes were running over Loki and his bafflement was only deepening. “Well... yeah?”

“They’re yours and mine,” Loki insisted, feeling his stomach twist even as he kept his eyes locked on Tony. “ _Ours_.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Yeah, our family; which is why I don’t know why you had us drop them off with Rhodey-”

“Because as much as I love them,” Loki interrupted, his hand shifting to his pocket. “I didn’t want anything to interrupt this.”

Tony let out an exasperated breath. “Interrupt _what?_ ” 

He barely got the words out before Loki was pulling out the velvet box and opening it. He watched Tony’s eyes fall to it and widen, especially when Loki very carefully got down on one knee.

The ring had taken months for him to design and even longer before he found someone worthy of making it. He’d run the final design past each of their pokémon as well as Tony’s best friends, making sure he had everyone’s approval. The ring was gold with a red stone; it was bold but subtle and the metal holding the stone in place coiled like a flame. 

“I love you, Tony,” Loki whispered, his voice thick with all the emotion he felt for this man. “I love you more than anything. I’ve spent the last three years happier than I could have ever imagined because I’m by your side. I love how you care for and treat your pokémon, I love how you extend that open affection to mine. I love waking up in the morning to hear your soft snoring. I love knowing you will barely say two words until you’ve had your coffee.”

He paused at hearing Tony’s rough chuckle. Tony was frantically blinking his eyes; they were filled with emotion as he stared at Loki with awe. It had Loki swallowing roughly while his heart pounded. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to _marry_ you, Tony. I want to be yours, and have the world know that you’re mine. We first met here and you first kissed me here.” Loki gave a shaky smile. “I hope I can first call you my _fiancé_ here.”

“Yes.” The word was said barely a moment after Loki had finished speaking, making Loki suck in a sharp breath. Tony just laughed, delighted and overwhelmed as he dropped to his knees before Loki and clutched his wrists. “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

He followed the words by letting Loki’s wrists go to grip his shirt and tug him into a kiss. Loki could only laugh and smile into it, kissing Tony back even when their joy made the kiss a mess of teeth and beaming grins. Neither of them carried, not when they pulled back, both still laughing and Loki’s eyes a little wet as he pulled out the ring with shaking fingers to be able to slide it onto Tony’s hand.

It made his heart _sing_ to see that gold band on his lover’s finger; his _fiancé’s_ finger. 

He pulled Tony into a hug, dragging him close and fiercely kissing his temple and the top of his head. Tony just wrapped his arms around Loki, squeezing him so tight it almost hurt. He also tilted his head, kissing Loki’s cheek firmly, as if he couldn’t hold his affection inside.

“I love you, Loki,” Tony whispered. “God, I love you so much.” He laughed. “And now when we get home, I’m going to have to start making _you_ a ring.”

Loki chuckled, but his smile was blinding and his heart was bursting with happiness. “Of course you would _make_ me one.”

“Yes, I absolutely will,” Tony promised before capturing Loki’s lips in another kiss. 

He then pulled away, but only so that he could unwind his arms from Loki and looked down at the ring on his hand. He stared at it with both disbelief and delight. Loki just brought his hand to Tony’s linking their fingers and adoring the sight of the ring _finally_ adorning Tony’s finger.

“You know our kids are going to kill you for making them miss this.” Tony was still smiling even as he said it.

Loki scoffed. “Most of them would have complained about seeing us be too affectionate. You _know_ what they’re like, Tony.”

Tony grinned. “True, but that would have been half of the fun.”

Loki’s soft chuckle was interrupted by the feel of a slightly cold trunk sniffing at their entwined hands. They glanced down to find Hathi at their side, looking curious and excited. Mirari was behind him and her pleasure was almost touchable as it vibrated through the air.

“Hah, at least these guys are happy for us.” Tony brought down the hand not linked with Loki’s to lightly pat the pokémon. “First two to know about the engagement.”

 _Engagement_ , the word sent pure satisfaction and joy rushing through Loki, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to kiss Tony’s temple again. 

“Well, if we head back to Fuchsia City,” Loki murmured. “We can begin to tell everyone else.”

Tony squeezed his hand tightly and his smile was obvious in his voice. “Then let’s get out of here. I want to tell the world you’re mine.”

Unable to help it, Loki pulled Tony into another, loving kiss, feeling like everything was perfect and that nothing could ever be better; not with Tony here in his arms and agreeing to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> And, ta-dah! A happy proposal fic that happens to have pokémon!
> 
> And for those that are curious, Scyther was the pokémon I wanted Loki to have, and these are the pokémon the boys have in this universe (and it's in the order that they gained them):
> 
> **Tony:**  
> [Masquerain](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/masquerain)  
> [Lairon](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/lairon)  
> [Nidorina](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/nidorina)  
> [Pinser](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/pinsir)  
> [Staryu](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/staryu)  
> [Phanpy](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/phanpy)
> 
> **Loki:**  
> [Kirlia](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/kirlia)  
> [Glalie](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/Glalie)  
> [Ninjask](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/ninjask)  
> [Scyther](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/scyther)  
> [Persian](https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokedex/persian)
> 
>  
> 
> My additional setting notes were:
> 
> They both meet in Kanto having come over from Hoenn to catch pokemon. They currently live in Hoenn but are visiting Kanto as a surprise visit from Loki.
> 
> Tony grew up in Lilycove with his mother; Loki grew up in Petalburg with his adopted family. Loki had three pokemon when he came over to Kanto, Tony had two. Loki got his scyther and meowth (to evolve into Persian) while in Kanto -his meowth while dating Tony.
> 
> Tony got his nidorina, pinser and staryu in Kanto (staryu while dating Loki, nidorina before he met Loki) and his phanpy back in Hoenn years into his relationship with Loki.


End file.
